Tao, who's she?
by Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing
Summary: Kris dikejutkan dengan tidak adannya Tao disaat ia bangun dipagi hari, sudah 2 kali dia menanyai semua member EXO yang dijawab mereka tidak tahu kemana perginya magnae EXO-M itu. Kris benar-benar frustasi dibuatnya. Lalu kemana sebenarnya magnae EXO-M itu pergi? Lalu dengan siapa ia pulang? KrisTao and other official EXO Couple, slight: Kray and SuhoTao


**Part 1: Kemana perginya Tao?**

© Title: Tao, who's she? ©

.

Author: Tao Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing

.

Main Cast: Kris (Wu Yi Fan) x Tao (Huang Zi Tao)

Rany (Tan Rany or Huang Rany or Wu Rany)

.

Support Cast: EXO couple and all member Boyband and Girlband SM Entertainment

.

Pair: KrisTao

.

Genre: Romance,Family,

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god, kecuali baby panda Tao XD #dihajarKris.

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

Kris dikejutkan dengan tidak adannya Tao disaat ia bangun dipagi hari, sudah 2 kali dia menanyai semua member EXO yang dijawab mereka tidak tahu kemana perginya magnae EXO-M itu.

Kris benar-benar frustasi dibuatnya. Lalu kemana sebenarnya magnae EXO-M itu pergi?

Lalu dengan siapa ia pulang?

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe) YAOI!

Semua ini cuman khayalan, yang artinya ini cuman cerita fiktif belaka.

.

Nb:

Fanfic ini aku buat cuman iseng sebenarnya, lagi liat siaran di TV yang pada garing tiba-tiba muncul ide untuk fanfic ini.

Gak yakin selesai tepat waktu dan ceritanya menarik XD

.

_Tao Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing Present ^~^_

Seoul, EXO-K dorm 2012

Author POV's

"TAO!" pekikan yang menggelegar itu begitu memekikan telinga 10 namja yang masih bergelung dibawah selimut dikamar masing-masing. Terlihat seorang namja tampan bersuraikan blonde oranye itu sedikit rusuh menggeledah seluruh ruangan yang ada dikamarnya dengan sang namjachingu. Dibukanya kasar pintu kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan jika pintu itu akan rusak karena gebrakannya.

"Tao baby~, apa kau ada didalam?" tanya namja tampan itu sambil menyebut nama sang namjachingunya yang manis, ia berjalan mengelilingi kamar mandi. Nihil, namja manis bermata panda itu tak ada disana.

**Cklek~**

"Hyung, kau mencari siapa?" tanya Suho, namja tampan leader EXO-K itu menatap bingung Kris yang sibuk mencari sesuatu selepas ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Kris yang tampak sibuk tak sepenuhnya mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Suho. Membuat Suho menghampirinya.

"Hyung, kau mencari siapa eoh?" tanya Suho ulang, sambil menepuk pundak Kris yang kini tengah menggeledah lemari pakaian yang ada dikamar KrisTao itu membuat Kris terlonjak kaget.

"Apa kau tak tahu apa gunannya pintu Kim Joon Myun?" tanya Kris sedikit tak nyante, pikirannya masih kalang kabut mencari baby pandanya yang hilang.

"Mianhae hyung, kau sih daritadi kupanggil tidak menjawab." balas Suho jujur, namja tampan itu mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin.

"Habis, Kris gege budeg sih Suho hyung. Makanya gak denger panggilan Suho hyung." tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul diantara mereka berdua. Kris yang mengenali suara itu segera menjitak namja tampan yang berstatuskan The Real Magnae EXO itu, siapa lagi jika bukan Sehun.

"Jangan sembarangan ngomong kau evil magnae." sebal Kris setelah ia menjitak Sehun, bagaimana tidak kesal jika dikatai budeg? Ckck, Sehun benar-benar sudah tertular keevilan Kyuhyun. Sang evil magnae Super Junior.

"Huwee, sakit hyung~ Huweee Luhan hyung~" Kris memutar mata malas, Sehun terlihat manja. Hanya dijitak saja sudah bilang sakit, mana pake panggil Luhan yang notabenenya adalah namjachingu Sehun.

"Hyung kau mencari siapa?" kini Suho bertanya untuk ketiga kalinya, Kris pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun ke Suho.

"Apa kau melihat Tao, Suho?" tanya Kris, berharap namja tampan yang menjadi leader EXO-K itu menjawab iya.

"Hmm, ani hyung. Aku saja baru pulang dari lari pagiku bersama Lay." jawab Suho apa adanya, namja tampan itu masih menggunakan kaos putih tulang yang terlihat basah dan celana training yang masih melekat dikaki pendek #plak! Eh maksudnya kaki kekar (?) Suho.

"Terus, Tao baby kemana dong~?"

Panti Asuhan Cassie Blue

"Ahjumma, bagaimana? Apa dia setuju?" tanya seorang namja manis dengan kantung mata layaknya mata panda pada yeoja paruh baya yang duduk disampingnya, kini keduanya tengah mengawasi anak-anak yang tengah bermain diruangan luas dimana mereka berada.

"Dia belum memberi ahjumma jawaban Tao-ah~" jawab yeoja paruh baya itu membuat namja bernama Tao yang duduk disampingnya itu tersenyum kecil. Tak heran dengan sikap yeoja kecil yang sebentar lagi akan menambah semarak dikehidupannya dan juga Kris gegenya.

"Ya! Itu milikku, kembalikan namja jelek!" terlihat seorang yeoja cilik yang sedang menarik sisi kanan boneka devilnya yang ditarik oleh seorang namja gemuk yang menarik sisi kiri bonekanya. Pekikannya membuat kegaduhan tentunya, apalagi suara yeoja cilik itu sangatlah keras. Membuat beberapa pasang mata mengalihkan apa yang mereka lakukan untuk menyaksikan keributan yang kini terjadi ditengah ruang aula panti itu, tak terkecuali Tao dan yeoja paruh baya pemilik panti asuhan itu.

"Yeoja sepertimu harusnya main boneka barbie, bukan boneka mengerikan seperti ini. Ini cocoknya untuk kami, para namja!" namja gemuk itu tampak ngotot mempertahankan tangan sang boneka devil yang tampak memegang sebuah tongkat dengan ujung pisau berbentuk bulan sabit. Yeoja pemilik boneka itu tampak mendesis, dan. .

**Brugh**

Semua memandang tak percaya yeoja manis tadi, dan namja gemuk tadi yang kini telah jatuh tersungkur dari lantai aula itu. Yeoja manis itu tampak mengatur nafasnya dengan memeluk boneka devilnya setelah tadi ia mengambil paksa bonekanya yang masih ada digenggaman namja gemuk yang kini terjatuh dihadapannya, terpasang sebuah smirk yang entah bagaimana bisa yeoja semanis itu memasang smirk yang begitu mengerikan. Bisa dibilang setara dengan si evil magnaenya Super Junior jika sudah bersmirk ria.

"D-dia menendang namja tadi ahjumma?" kaget Tao, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika yeoja kecil itu mampu melakukan sebuah gerakan wushu yang jujur baginya sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Jangan kaget seperti itu Tao-ah~, dia memang menguasai wushu sama sepertimu. Ia menguasainya sejak ia berumur 4 tahun." jelas Ahjumma pemilik panti itu pada Tao.

"Ah~ Rany, kemarilah~" Ahjumma pemilik panti itu memanggil sang yeoja manis yang masih asik menatap namja gemuk yang tidak bangun-bangun dari posisi jatuhnya. Yeoja manis itu menolehkan kepalanya, mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya. Kedua manik matanya bertemu pandang dengan Ahjumma panti yang tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya, menyuruhnya untuk mendekati yeoja paruh baya itu.

Dengan langkah kecilnya, Rany-nama yeoja manis itu, mendekati si Ahjumma panti yang sudah ia anggap layaknya eommanya yang sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat bersama dengan mendiang appanya.

"Ne ahjumma, wae~?" tanya Rany begitu ia sudah berada didepan Ahjumma panti dan Tao yang menatapnya lembut sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Kenalkan ia adalah eomma yang akan merawatmu~"

(Skip Time)

At Dorm EXO-K

**Ting Tong!**

"Ya! Sehun-ah, buka pintunya!" suruh Suho yang masih fokus bermain catur dengan Kai, tentunya Suho menyuruh sang magnae cadel Oh Sehun #Author+Suho oppa digiles truk sama Luhan

"Kenapa aku thih hyung? Kan ada yang lain (Kenapa aku sih hyung? Kan ada yang lain)~" ucap Sehun seolah menolak suruhan Suho yang ditujukan padanya. Suho pun menghentikan gilirannya untuk menjalankan pionnya (ia sedang bermain catur dengan Chen) menjadi melototkan matanya kearah magnae EXO itu. Sehun yang dipelototi seperti itu pun akhirnya memilih menurut daripada ia harus berpisah dengan sang Lulu-NYA. Dengan langkah gontai namja tampan itu berjalan kearah pintu depan dorm mereka.

**Cklek!**

"Yey~ Tao gege~" pekik Sehun begitu melihat Tao yang berdiri didepan pintu dorm mereka dengan belanjaan ditangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan mungil seorang yeoja manis yang memeluk boneka devilnya dan dipunggung yeoja itu terdapat tas punggung berwarna hitam dengan motif tengkorak diseluruh bagian tas itu.

"Nah, baby selamat datang dirumah barumu ne~?" bukannya menjawab pekikan Sehun, Tao memperlihatkan isi dormnya pada Rany setelah ia menerobos masuk melewati Sehun yang masih terbengong didepan pintu dorm.

"Ne, mama~" jawab Rany, mata bulatnya menatap seisi dorm. Sampai pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Kris yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil meminum kopinya. Mengerjapkan matanya imut begitu melihat sosok namja tampan bersuraikan blonde oranye yang juga menatapnya cengo.

Kris pun membulatkan matanya begitu melihat Tao kembali bersama dengan seorang yeoja kecil yang kini tengah bergandengan tangan dengan baby pandanya.

**'Jangan katakan jika anak itu adalah keponakan baby Tao, lalu anak itu akan menginap disini dalam waktu lama. Oh tidak~' **pekik Kris dalam hati begitu melihat tas punggung yang terbilang mungil berada dipunggung yeoja manis itu. Bayang-bayang malam **oh~ ah~**nya bersama Tao langsung pecah -_-

Lebay kau tuijang.

"Tao, who' she?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan yang lumayan horror, tapi Tao tak menyadarinya.

"Dia, aegya kita gege~ Kenalkan dirimu baby^^ " jawab Tao dengan wajah girang, menyuruh sang yeoja cilik itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya didepan beloved gegenya.

"Ni Hao, aku Wu Rany~

Salam kenal papa."

**Brugh!**

Dan seketika itu juga Kris pingsan ditempat.

To Be Continue :)

Gyaaaaa~~

Mulai bikin fanfic baru lagi nih, padahal yang lain belum jadi. Hehehehe XD

Biasa lagi galau (?) jadi dapet banyak ide deh~

#plak! (Gak nyambung -"a)

Read aNd Review please ^_^


End file.
